Together Forever
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Nowi experiences a nightmare and needs Robin's comfort. Slight AU. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem**

A/N: Hello to my first Fire Emblem Awakening fanfic! I noticed there aren't a lot of lemon stories on this game. I mean seriously, the game writes its own fanfiction! So, I decided to write one on the Avatar (Robin) and the adorable Manakete, Nowi. Enjoy!

* * *

_Darkness was everywhere. The only source of light that existed was the dim moonlight. A small girl was scared and all alone, wandering aimlessly through the dark. This girl was Nowi. She had no clue on why she was there or knew what happened on how she got to said place. But one was for certain, she needed to get out._

_The manakete slowly walked forward with her only guide being the moon. She shivered at the intense feeling of darkness that surrounded her but kept going onwards. She had no idea on how long she have been walking. Nowi eventually came to a point in which there was complete darkness. The moon was now covered by it._

_The girl could not help but feel scared at being totally alone in the dark. She heard a groaning sound and turned her head around. It was Risen. They were climbing out of the ground. Nowi's hand traveled down to where she kept her dragonstone, to only find it gone. With no other option, she ran for dear life. _

_The Risen were surprisingly quick and were right behind her. Nowi kept running and dared not to look back. She thought she might be able to get away from them. However, luck was not on her side. She somehow tripped and was brought face-to-face with the creatures. She shook violently as she waited for her end to come. Something that would no happen for a while. When she felt her heart still beat, she cautiously opened her eyes to the horror in front of her._

_Robin was slouching, his left arm gone, his white hair was red with blood, and was covered in slash marks. He was breathing heavily for a few seconds before he fell over, dead. "ROBINNNNN!"_

* * *

Nowi lunged forward with sweat covering her face and tears filling her eyes. She quickly looked around and saw her husband, Robin, was sleeping soundly next to her.

She had met Robin when he, along with the Shepherds, saved her from bandits out in the desert. Ever since that fateful day, she was hopelessly in love with the tactician. Oddly enough, Robin ended up growing feelings for her as well. About five months later, they were engaged and later married. Robin found out that Nowi knew nothing about sex, bless her heart. He figured that even after living for over a millennium a person might have not learned everything there is to learn. Because of this, he decided to wait for Nowi so he wouldn't hurt her.

The war was almost for not as the Plegians ended up capturing Emmeryn and was planning to execute her. But thanks to Robin's thinking, he ended up coming up with a plan that took everyone by surprise. Even the mad king Gangrel was shocked when Robin thought of them sending in reinforcements when the Pegasus knights came. The battle ended up with Gangrel dying by the hands of Chrom and Aversa dying along with the Risen for she was the one who could make the monstrosities by dark magic.

The Shepherds along with the soldiers of Regna Ferox all celebrated their victory as they finally brought peace to the land with not casualties on Chrom's side. During the celebration, he met Marth and figured out she was an oracle who foresaw the future of Gangrel killing the exalt and bringing humanity to the ground. He asked for her name as he was going to name his first daughter after the woman as well as giving her the honor of being knighted. Three months later, Lucina was born.

Robin ended up getting fantastic spoils of war. Chrom gave him the title of Grandmaster as well as got him an above-average sized house in downtown as a thank you during the war. He in turn, gave Chrom the honor of being his best man during his wedding.

Most of the Shepherds ended up together and lived out their lives after the war. Donnel brought Sully back to his farm to live a peaceful life with her. Miriel ended up marrying the young mage Ricken which started rumors of her liking them young. To everyone's surprise, Vaike married Lissa and became part of the royal family. Chrom was outraged at first, but then accepted his friend into the family after seven fights and two concussions later. Coredelia married Gaius who won her heart through the time they spent cutting his hair. Panne ended up in Gregor's care which in what most people thought to be the most adorable couple. Chrom and Sumia wed right after the war and couldn't be happier. And finally, Libra opened up a church in the capital along with Tharja, who decided to go after someone who doesn't mind her stalking them.

Back in the present time, Nowi was still watching over Robin. She starred at him for a long moment before thinking, _"He left me. He died and left me. I know that was a dream but, it'll happen eventually. He'll die and I'll be all alone again..." _With that final thought, the girl broke down and started sobbing.

Robin slowly woke up and starred at his wife. "Nowi? What's wrong?" He asked with sleepiness in his voice.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly. "I, I dreamed that you, you died and left me, wah!" She cried into his chest.

He patted her shoulder. "It's okay, I'll never leave you..."

"Liar!" She yelled as she looked at him dead in the eye. "Of course you will! You'll die and I'll be all alone again! I don't want that..."

The white-haired man sighed. "That will happen. I will die, but I won't leave you." He pointed to her heart. "I'll always be with you, in your heart. You see, I'll always be in your heart if you continue to love me and in the memories you share of us. With those things, I'll never leave you Nowi. I love you, now and forever."

Tears continued to fall. But, these were tears of happiness as Nowi was now smiling. "Robin... I love you too. Please don't leave me..."

He nodded and gently kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and soon caught his lips against hers. The man was surprised at first but gave into the sweet temptation. Nowi whimpered at the new feeling as this was the farthest they've gone when it came to kissing. She moaned loudly when his tongue entered her mouth and felt something new from down below. After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Nowi..."

"Robin...I feel funny," she admitted. "Do you feel it too?"

Robin nodded and slowly moved his hands to remove her sleeping gown which left her only in her panties. He could not help but smile when he saw a small, wet stain. His attention then turned to her stiff nipples among her small breasts. He always did like her petite frame and found her breast to be one her best features as he did like them small. He sank his head down low and began licking and sucking her nipples.

Nowi moaned and whimpered from his touch as this was a completely new feeling for her. "R-Robin...it feels good..." She moaned as he kept playing with her breasts. She bit her finger to suppress another moan. The feeling in her panties did not go away, in fact, it got hotter.

The tactician was surprised when Nowi pushed him away and was pulling down his sleeping pants. "I, I wanna make you feel good too Robin." The Manakete explained.

"Nowi..."

Once the pants were discarded, her attention turned to his member. The girl blushed heavily as this was the first time she had ever seen one. She placed her small hands on it and started to get a feel for it. Nowi slightly jumped when it started twitching. That didn't stop her from using both of her hands to jerk him off. "Dose it feel good?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, don't stop..." Robin moaned in pleasure. Never had he ever felt such a feeling.

With those word of encouragement, she continued on and even went faster. Nowi got the idea to use her tongue to circle the head and get a taste of it. She lowered her mouth and sucked on it. This caused a loud moan and Robin to cum inside her mouth. The girl had trouble swallowing it and some of it dripped down to her small breasts.

This made Robin lose it and quickly pushed her down, making her let out a quick 'eep'. He brought his head down to her now soaked womanhood and got rid of her ruined panties, leaving her exposed. The scent was now causing him to lose all thought of everything outside their bedroom and he attacked her core with vigor and tongue.

Nowi was now screaming. "AHH! Robin! Nooo...I feel tingly..." She moaned out, pleading for him to stop. This was effortless as this only made him tongue her more. He found her tiny clit and wasted no time sucking on it. This pushed Nowi off the edge. "ROBIN!" She yelled out as she came and got her fluids gulped down by her husband.

Robin propped himself above his now panting wife and positioned himself. "Nowi..."

"Robin, please, I feel funny. Please help me..."

He nodded and ever so slowly broke her barrier. Nowi yelled out in pain and cried. Blood dripped out from her lost virginity and stained the bed sheets. She clung to him hard. "It hurts..." She cried.

"I know, I'm sorry." Robin replied as he tried to help sooth the girl. He stroke her cheek tenderly and whispered calming words into her sweet ears. After a few minutes, he started to slowly thrust into her.

Nowi whimpered underneath him as he continued to make gentle love to her. "Ah, ah, Robin." The girl moaned in pure ecstasy.

Riobin let out occasional grunts and moans as proof he was enjoying this. He sped up his movements and caused his wife to moan more. "FWAA! Robin! You're being to rough! Please! Hah, ah, ah!"

This didn't do much but only made him go faster and faster, earning more sweet moans from her. "NYAAA! AHH! RO-ROBIN! I FEEL TINGLY!" She screamed as he was hitting against her womb. The two intertwined their hands as both their climaxes were coming.

"Nowi!" Robin grunted as he came directly inside her womb.

"FUHAAAAAAAAA! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAA..." The girl screamed as she released her juices and greedily accepted his.

The two feel beside the other and both their heart beats were now one of the same. "Robin..." Nowi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hm?" The sweaty man asked his wife.

She smiled gently at him. "I love you, I love you so much."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the cute girl in front of him. "I love you too Nowi. And I always be with you to love you everyday."

"Can we do this again sometime?" She asked innocently.

Robin smiled at this. He was a lucky bastard. "Of course." He said as he brought her in a warm embrace. He quickly kissed her forehead and the two went to sleep in each other's arms. A common tradition they shared forever.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! This took me about a week and a half to write due to school and lack of a muse. I'm thinking of doing more one-shots like this with other women in Fire Emblem Awakening. Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
